


Episode 11: YipTalk Log Tail

by dressupgeekout



Series: Vignettes from Azuaveria [11]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressupgeekout/pseuds/dressupgeekout
Summary: Bisky and Gardenia chat online with each other.
Series: Vignettes from Azuaveria [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776130





	Episode 11: YipTalk Log Tail

**Author's Note:**

>   * [Download the official PDF](https://dressupgeekout.s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/vignettesfromazuaveria/20200531.pdf)
> 


`GardeniaManarri:` Hey, B, I wanted to check in with you

`~riggedbiscuit:` heythx, thats sweet of u

`~riggedbiscuit:` i’m doing ok actually

`GardeniaManarri:` Oh, I’m glad! I was getting worried

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye actually i got the day off today :3

`GardeniaManarri:` Wow. When was the last time * that * happened

`~riggedbiscuit:` no clue rofl

`GardeniaManarri:` What did you do, then?

`~riggedbiscuit:` meh, nothin much

`~riggedbiscuit:` made some breakfast, went to the beach, played some antler command online

`~riggedbiscuit:` oh i slept like 14 hrs, that was fun

`GardeniaManarri:` What?! How does that even work

`~riggedbiscuit:` work too much and fret over yr future, then take some dioxie and tunk out

`~riggedbiscuit:` works every time rofl

`GardeniaManarri:` Ha ha, I’ll… keep that information close at paw.

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye

`~riggedbiscuit:` r u ready for tomorrow?

`GardeniaManarri:` I * think * so. I practiced for like 3 or 4 hours straight. Then had dinner and practiced even more ha ha

`~riggedbiscuit:` i really want to see u

`~riggedbiscuit:` it would be so cool to see u onstage like that

_** GardeniaManarri blushes_

`~riggedbiscuit:` srsly tho :3

`~riggedbiscuit:` idk anything about music but i kno you’re like insanely good

`GardeniaManarri:` It’s just lots of practice. Because I don’t have a life ha ha

`~riggedbiscuit:` rofl if u insist

`~riggedbiscuit:` hey were goin to schooner’s tomorrow aye??

`GardeniaManarri:` Yes! I can’t wait

`~riggedbiscuit:` yay! just think about the sabal cocktail in yr near future while youre up there

`~riggedbiscuit:` idk it helps me with my stage fright

`~riggedbiscuit:` itll def help me get thru my day tomorrow rofl

`GardeniaManarri:` Those things * are * pretty tasty. That was a very good recommendation last time

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye

`GardeniaManarri:` Won’t it be super crowded there after the concert?

`~riggedbiscuit:` well itll be right crowded no matter where we go, might as well go to a place we like

`~riggedbiscuit:` & u can tunk at my place if u need to

`GardeniaManarri:` Thank you, I’ll let you know

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye :3

`GardeniaManarri:` Did Rose call you yet?

`~riggedbiscuit:` no actually

`~riggedbiscuit:` i was totally expecting that to happen

`GardeniaManarri:` What is she waiting for?

`~riggedbiscuit:` no clue. id call her but, nope, marlsay

`~riggedbiscuit:` i guess the bakery is still legally in the same situation as last week

`GardeniaManarri:` Seems like a safe bet

`~riggedbiscuit:` rofl azvn://antlercommandonline.game/fan-content/ZDAwNWRmNGI3ODU4NjcyZDE1Y.qci

`GardeniaManarri:` Ha ha, wow. They’re screwed

`~riggedbiscuit:` theyre fucked

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye

`GardeniaManarri:` Wait, I have a response to that…

`~riggedbiscuit:` well hmm actually they might have enough time to recharge their plasma cannons???

`GardeniaManarri:` azvn://multimedia.avastmatey.co.azv/#ACO/uploads/77/NWE0ZDFiYmJlMjZlMjBkY2JlY/shut-up-skipper.qcv

`GardeniaManarri:` I seriously doubt it. They look pretty well surrounded. Toast

`~riggedbiscuit:` G this is amazing rofl D: somebeasts are so talented

`GardeniaManarri:` :)

`~riggedbiscuit:` "sutton, that button will turn u to mutton" haha

`~riggedbiscuit:` woahhhh whered they get that outfit for Coral :3 she looks gorgeous

_** ~riggedbiscuit fans herself_

`GardeniaManarri:` If I had to guess… it was stolen from an employee at RipRiver Games, ha ha

`~riggedbiscuit:` youre like a right aco fan

`GardeniaManarri:` I have to thank you for introducing me to the game

`~riggedbiscuit:` i like that you like it :3

`GardeniaManarri:` Also the soundtrack is really, really good

`~riggedbiscuit:` do u wanna do a run rn?

`GardeniaManarri:` I really shouldn’t. It’s getting late

`GardeniaManarri:` Maybe Forest would be willing. He stays up super late since school’s out

`~riggedbiscuit:` nah actually youre right, i almost forgot i actually have work tomorrow rofl

`~riggedbiscuit:` i always work fridays…..

_** ~riggedbiscuit sighs_

`GardeniaManarri:` I had a really weird dream last night

`~riggedbiscuit:` oh no

`~riggedbiscuit:` what happened?

`GardeniaManarri:` The house was on fire and I couldn’t escape

`GardeniaManarri:` I could hear Forest screaming

`~riggedbiscuit:` oof that sounds scary

`GardeniaManarri:` It really was

`~riggedbiscuit:` yikes

_** ~riggedbiscuit hugs GardeniaManarri_

_** GardeniaManarri hugs ~riggedbiscuit_

`~riggedbiscuit:` we’ll do the real hugs tomorrow

`GardeniaManarri:` Yeah, ha ha.

`~riggedbiscuit:` i guess i had a weird dream too

`~riggedbiscuit:` something about an electric shark deer?

`GardeniaManarri:` WTF?

`~riggedbiscuit:` idk, dioxie dreams

`~riggedbiscuit:` some trippy version of aco with sharks or somethin rofl

`GardeniaManarri:` How much did you have?

`~riggedbiscuit:` not that much…..

`GardeniaManarri:` Well, at least the stuff isn’t known to kill animals

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye

`GardeniaManarri:` When does Carmen’s close?

`~riggedbiscuit:` saturdays, 10pm, but i’ll be outta there before then

`GardeniaManarri:` Have you ever done the night shift?

`~riggedbiscuit:` naw im a morning skunk rofl

`GardeniaManarri:` How ironic

`~riggedbiscuit:` actually i think i might be able to catch the last of your performance

`~riggedbiscuit:` like the very very end

`GardeniaManarri:` Wish you could be there, but actually the timing works out pretty well. After the show I can give my violin to my parents and then we’ll meet up at the plaza

`~riggedbiscuit:` aye that works

`~riggedbiscuit:` wait!! before u go to bed

`~riggedbiscuit:` did u meet up with that malkus boy :3

`GardeniaManarri:` Oh, Malkus, yeah. He was… interesting.

`~riggedbiscuit:` ???

`GardeniaManarri:` He’s super into Mephitidaean stuff. More than I am

`~riggedbiscuit:` yr the most mephit i kno

`GardeniaManarri:` It was too much to handle. He had some pretty extreme views, in my opinion

`~riggedbiscuit:` oh?

`GardeniaManarri:` He liked that Dalebius plays a major role in my life, that’s the main thing we had in common, according to the Stripes & Spots app… But it did feel like he was standing on a soapbox the whole time

`GardeniaManarri:` Right smart, which ordinarily I really admire, but I think he seeks to rock boats on purpose, or doesn’t care about * me * in particular as much as he cares about "the livelihood of skunkdom" in general

`~riggedbiscuit:` odd

`~riggedbiscuit:` whered u go?

`GardeniaManarri:` The Boardwalk

`~riggedbiscuit:` choice

`GardeniaManarri:` It was funny watching him get all wound up about Dalebius while walking down the Boardwalk carrying a plate of fried calamari, and fox pops with cotton candy in the background, ha ha

`~riggedbiscuit:` he seems really weird

`GardeniaManarri:` I hope he got the message I was trying to send him: definitely do NOT want to be his mate, but I might be willing to engage in some theological discussions with him. Big maybe.

`~riggedbiscuit:` does he at least play antler command???

`GardeniaManarri:` No, I don’t think he plays any video games, ha

`~riggedbiscuit:` sucks to be him

`GardeniaManarri:` Agreed

`GardeniaManarri:` OK B I have to sign off

`~riggedbiscuit:` cya tomorrow G!

`GardeniaManarri:` Rilanahoss, B

`~riggedbiscuit:` goodnite

_** GardeniaManarri tunk_

**Author's Note:**

> Antler Command Online sounds like a lot of fun. How could you resist, with such an active fan base? -dressupgeekout


End file.
